Conquered
by Elizaveta Hedervary - Hungary
Summary: ((DISCONTINUED)) Native America (or so she is called, by the European countries) has lived a fairly uneventful life for most of her being. This all changes when she is discovered by several European countries for the first time since the time of the Vikings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my very first fanfic, so please give constructive criticism. Sorry if it's not very good.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters (wish I did tho :3)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Native America looked down at the small bulge in her stomach surprisedly.

 _That's funny…_ she thought. _I wonder why more babies are on the way… I thought all the regions were around now… Perhaps more are going to develop soon._

Her thoughts decisively concluded that, and she smiled softly and lay down on the terrain. She was so proud of her babies… They would live forever and ever; she was sure of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a bustling town, in a place very far away, a blonde, green eyed man was pouring over papers, trying hard to make sense of the scribblings on the page.

A man burst in. "Sir, we have heard from Spain that Mr. Christopher Columbus has arrived back in their port. His ship arrived only a few days ago." He awaited his country's reaction.

The country lifted his very bushy eyebrows in a delighted expression. "Perfect! Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go down to the docks and see what he found! Did he find better ways of getting to India then? I wonder why Spain would share that with us…" he pondered, gathering his papers together in an untidy bundle and clattering noisily down the steep stairs.

The messenger observed the nation silently, thinking that he seemed ridiculously giddy about this discovery. Admittedly, all of Europe were intrigued to hear what the explorer had found on his voyage, and of course England was hopeful to find more easy and direct trading passages to and from India.

England went down on the port and listened intently to what the messenger said.

He grinned to himself. This was just what he needed to hear. It wasn't quite what he had been expecting, India was still far away, but a new land, a rich one at that, was perfect right now.

"I need to get over there before the other countries steal all the riches." he thought out loud.

"Ship makers!" he called over to the various men that dealt in that business. They looked over expectantly. He smiled, a little greedily.

"I'm going to need an entire fleet from you."

"Aye!" they called back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Native America walked around, feeling confused. She felt slightly observed somehow, as if someone had been watching her again.

"No…" she reassured herself.

 _That had only happened once or twice before, and nothing major had come of it. She would be fine._

She smiled, feeling the slight bump in her tummy. However long they would take to come, she didn't know. But it didn't matter. They would be safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well, that's the first chapter. Please tell me what you thought of it, reviews would be awesome, and constructive criticism would be great. Again, sorry if it's not very good, this is the first one I've made.**

 **Disclaimer: From the time that it took you to read this page, I have yet to own Hetalia or any of its characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people that read my last chapter! This is the second one.**

 **Hope you like!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

England had spent months preparing for the journey ahead of him and his boats finally reached the land that he had heard of from the other countries. He gazed ahead and spotted a tall woman with dark hair standing far from the shore.

"Good God, she's beautiful." He thought out loud.

Several of his men saw the land too and greed lit up in their eyes.

Native America felt uneasy when she saw the ships that arrived on her land. She hadn't had people discover her in centuries. She'd almost forgotten about the time when a Viking had found her. Native America reached a decision with herself. She would greet these travellers and be kind to them. Perhaps if she was hospitable, then they would return the favour and go home again.

So she slowly and cautiously made her way down towards the travellers after a while of observation. She was not aware, however, that they had been observing her too.

"Welcome to my land, travellers. You seem to be having trouble with finding food, so I brought you something…" she trailed off as they didn't seem to understand a world she was saying. She instead offered them the bird she was holding.

They muttered among themselves before hesitantly taking the bird she offered. She smiled, they hadn't seemed to have any luck with finding food.

The man that accepted her offering looked at her intently, his features seeming very strange and foreign. He had eyes the colour of the grass, instead of the always dark coloured eyes of her children. His skin was a light colour, and his hair was the colour of the morning sun. The strangest thing to her though, was his eyebrows. They were about three times the thickness of hers, and he seemed to find her appearance strange as well.

She spent a few days making them feel welcome and giving them food, but they didn't show any signs of leaving. She began to feel a little worried that they might, in fact, not leave. She noticed some of the men looking at her in a rather longing way, and it bothered her. One man in particular, though, seemed to treat her respectfully. He was the bushy browed man who had accepted her food first. Many times, she tried to communicate with them, to find some way of translating their languages, but languages remained a stubborn barrier.

It was soon after that first night, that she noticed more ships on the horizon. She backed away from the shore, looking and feeling distraught. Not only were the men she had helped not leaving, but more were coming. This couldn't be good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

England looked over the horizon to see more ships coming. His face brightened, they must have just gotten a little lost on the way. He hoped that the ships hadn't been damaged in a storm or some nonsense like that.

Despite the language barriers between them, he was getting on quite well with the nation so far. They had spent a few afternoons sort of conversing by gesturing and using facial expressions, and she seemed to be complacent to supply them with food. He hoped that she could accommodate much more. He turned to her with a slight smile on his face and saw her looking at the ships as well.

However, her expression was filled with horror. She didn't look at all pleased that more were coming over.

His face fell slightly.

She ran over the hills, holding her hand to her stomach protectively.

He watched her, with a furrow to his brow and shrugged to himself.

The men sat together and watched eagerly for the ships to come to the shore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well, there's the second chapter. This was mostly based on a well-known event that inspired an entire festival in America. Yep, you guessed it, Thanksgiving. This was also about the fact that a lot of Native Americans were reasonably welcoming to the early people coming over to the New Lands. This is obviously not completely accurate to the actual events of real history, and is a bit different to what happened in Hetalia. This is just my interpretation of stuff.**

 **Please tell me what you thought, reviews would be great, thanks to those who have reviewed already.**

 **Disclaimer: I still have yet to own Hetalia or any of its characters (I also don't own the events of history, thank goodness (if you even can))**


End file.
